ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Ben 10? Part 2
PLOT Ben is badly hurt he gets out of the water and finds his friends all over the place Gwen and Kevin are unconsious Charmcaster is not so Ben wakes her up and asks her to help him stop Albedo she accepts she and Ben put Gwen and Kevin in the car and Ben opens the trunk of Kevin`s car and gets out a first aid kit Ben recovers and so does Charmcaster who is tracking Albedo she finds him but before they can go find Albedo Azmuth appears and gives Ben a whole new powerful set of aliens so Ben dials up a new alien called Snakepit an alien with five snake heads and has the ability to multiply into five so Ben multiplies and heads to find Albedo one snakepit stays behind with Charmcaster to wait for the news of the other snakes the snakes return and tells Charmcaster and the waiting snakepit that Albedo is at Mr smoothy grabing some chilly fries Ben and Charmcaster head to Mr smoothy where they find Albedo Ben who is snake pit attacks Albedo Ben then discovers that Snakepit can spit acid and can run really fast so Ben uses his new powers to fight Albedo Ben claws Albedo the splits into five and fight Albedo clawing him and bashing him to the floor Ben throws Albedo to Charmcaster who creates a mana hammer and slams Albedo to the floor Albedo tries to transform but befors he can Ben using snakepits speed runs to Albedo and claws his Ultimatrix then Snakepit hisses at Albedo and forces him to teleport out of Mr smoothy Ben transforms back to noral and is very aggresive telling Charmcaster that they must find Albedo before he tries to gain access of new aliens aswell Charmcaster agrees and they head to Jimmy Jones to find out where is Albedo jimmy tells them that he is at mount rushmore the old plumber base Ben and Charmcaster head there Charmcaster teleports themsleves to mount rushmore once inside they have to face security drones Ben transforms into a new alien called Ripclaws an alien with tremendous strength and power and has claws that can rip through steel so Ben and Charmcaster fight off the drones Ben claws the drones and delivers powerful claw attacks Ben discovers that Ripclaws also has speed not super speed but the speed to dodge the lazer attacks and he does and while dodging the attacks Ben delivers hard shots at the drone Charmcaster reads out a spell that transform the drones into flowers Ben then transforms to normal and Him and Charmcaster head to find Albedo who is charging his Ultimatrix He takes a look at the cameras at the plumbers base and see Ben and Charmcaster heading his way so he activates all the security protocols from drone to death traps.Meanwhile Ben and Charmcaster who are wondering the Plumber hallways are talking Ben offers her a chance to join the team she then repiles saying that she is going to think about it Ben replies saying that anytime she`s ready theres always a spot for another girl on the team then they suddenly hear doors slaming and heading their way Ben transforms into a new alien called Bendactyl a dinosaur alien but is faster than Jetray and can shoot lazer beams from his eyes so he grabs Charmcaster and flies with lots of speed to the exit but lazer beams appear then Charmcaster reads out a spell that turns the beams to water and they escape the death trap but then they find dead drones that look like zombies so Ben who is Bendactyl flies around them shooting lazer beams and grabing them with his feet and flying in super speed then lets them off sending them knock to a wall then his eyes glow and Ben picks up flight and shoots a huge lazer blast destroying all the drones abd destroying the next door Ben grabs Charmcaster and then transforms into Teleportal and teleports himself and Charmcaster to Albedo`s location then Albedo transforms into fasttrack and Ben turns into Wildmutt and battles fasttrack so Ben who is wildmutt can sense things from afar so he senses fasttrack coming in very hot so Ben dodges the attack and delivers a huge punch then runs towards fastrack grabs him then throws him to Charmcaster who shoots him with mana blasts then she forces the ceiling to drop on him and it does then she finds out that he dodged the attck then she pulls out her rock men and they slam fasttrack to the ground and throws him to Ben who catches him then slams him against the wall forcing him to time out then he transforms into Stinkfly and spits the goo at Ben who cant see nothing because the go hit his eye nose gills so he gets confused and runs into things Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and turns invisible Albedo who is stinkfly cant seem to find Ben then Ben appears infront of Albedo enters his body transform him back to normal and gives him nightmares inside his head then Albedo starts hearing Ben`s voice telling him that he will haunt Albedo for all the mistakes and evil he has done then he gets out of his body and throws punches then flies pushing him with tremendous speed then Albedo slams the wall then Ben shows Albedo the tentacles Ghostfreak has in him and Albedo aks for no more Ben makes him promise to never cause evil again Albedo agrees but Ben knows he`s lying then throws a hrad punch that sends him flying then Charmcaster reads out a spell that sends Albedo to prison Ben turns back to normal and him and Charmcaster are talking she then decides to stop her evil ways and tells him that she wil join the team very soon she then disappears and makes Ben`s car appear Major events *Ben will not go down with out a fight *Ben trans forms into three new powerful aliens *Charmcaster decides to stop her evil ways Infimatrix alien debuts *Snakepit *Ripclaws *Bendactyl Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Charmcaster Villains *Albedo *Zombie drones *security Drones Aliens used *Snakepit *Ripclaws *Bendactyl *Wildmutt *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly ( by Albedo ) *Fasttrack ( by Albedo ) Category:Episodes